fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
☆Constellation Pretty Cure☆
Constellation Pretty Cure「 コンステレーションプリキュア 」is the first installment in [[User:Anonymouswriter37|'Anon's']] Zodiac trilogy. The season follows the story of young girls as they battle through the essence of darkness and negativity, two of which that ruin the lights of others. Like any other mahou shoujo anime, this story includes friendship fluff, humorous scenes, parallel worlds, and of course, a little spice of romance. The season's motifs include the Zodiac, stars, personalities, sacrifices, friendships, wishes, dreams, memories, heroism, colors, jewels, and elements. It is also known as The Zodiac Guardians, a story that is already published in Wattpad. Synopsis Through the varying shapes of the delicate clouds, the melancholic message of the falling stars, a silent and eerie journey across the galaxy of Milky Way, an inevitable meeting of the Zodiac amidst the flaxen autumn wind and jade-glistening dew, eclipses the countless meetings in this mundane world. The sensation soft as water, the ecstatic moment unreal as a dream, how can one have the heart to return to the bridge made of stars? If the constellations are united forever, why do they need to stay together—day after day, night after night? Main Characters Pretty Cures Allies Mascots - A bunny-like creature from the Land of Colors. Instead of Amorette (the lead Cure) meeting her first, it was Reina who took her in and tended to her needs. Due to Pastel's 'crybaby' attitude, Reina couldn't stand her anymore, which is why she gave her away to Amorette, who willingly took care of her. She is very meek and emotional, often crying over little things such as insults directed towards her. For her namesake, this rabbit is a huge fan of pastel colors and everything cute. Pastel usually ends her sentences with "~blanc". Antagonists Obsidian Millennium Supporting Characters Mains Minors Items Transformation Items Collectibles Other Locations Form Changes * Zodiac Style: The regular form of the Zodiac Guardians (Constellation Cures). Their outfits follow their signature color palette (set of color schemes). They use their respective Grandiose Keys in order to activate this form. This mode is distinguished by its rather simplistic yet magical look when compared to the other forms. * Elemental Style: The alternate form of the Zodiac Guardians that they earn upon receiving their Elemental Jewels. There are five types of Elemental Style, namely Fire, Air, Water, Earth, and Spirit. The secondary colors of the Cures's attires change depending on their element, but they still retain their original (main) color schemes no matter what. Red is for Fire, white is for Air, blue is for Water, green is for Earth, and violet is for Spirit. All Cures gain hair extensions and slight vibrancy in their hair. This mode is distinguished by its rather enchanted look when compared to the other forms. * Chronal Style: The alternate form of the Zodiac Guardians that they earn upon receiving their Eternal Harnesses. This style is first introduced in a simple way: the Cures just wear an elegant dress in their theme color along with a top hat over their head which has a clock on it (the hands point to whatever number corresponds to their House; ex: one for Aries, two for Taurus, etc.). In an alternative style, the Cures gain outfits with a more antique style and chic to them and have a long, flowing pale cape behind them which matches with their color scheme plus that same clock-type hat over their head. This mode is distinguished by its rather matured look when compared to the other forms. * Ceremonial Style: The ultimate form of the Zodiac Guardians. In this style, the Cures gain hair and dress extensions, bejeweled outfits, additional accessories, and glitter, along with a golden princess tiara which has a jewel that corresponds to their color scheme. This mode is distinguished by its rather royal look when compared to the other forms. Terminology * Pretty Cure (プリキュア) - Also known as the Zodiac Guardians. They are tasked to protect the whole galaxy from any harm, most especially the planet Earth. Only they can stop the foretold Apocalypse from becoming a reality. * 'The Apocalypse '- Also known as the Arrival of the End. The Plague himself stated that this event will become a reality soon enough once the right time comes and expects the Guardians to prepare for it. * 'The Messiah '- Also known as the True Savior. Upon the nearing of the Apocalypse, the legends say that the Messiah will soon reveal themselves and come out from their hidden veils. The real identity of the Messiah is currently unknown. * 'The False Messiah '- Also known as the False Prophet. There have been many claims made by people worldwide that they are the messiah, but these are believed to be false. The Cures have been warned about the presence of the ultimate False Messiah, and that they may be able to sway them with sugarcoated words and innocent appearance. They are said to be the actual personification of deception and lies. The true identity of the False Messiah is currently unknown. * 'The Oracles '- Also known as the Sages. They will serve as important allies to the Zodiac Guardians, especially in their time of need. As of now, the identities of the Oracles are unknown. * 'The Woman of the Apocalypse '- Depicted as a lady clothed with the sun, with the moon under her feet, and upon her head a crown of twelve stars. The identity of this mysterious woman is unknown. It is rumored that she may be the ruler of the long lost kingdom of Cosmos. Trivia * This series has been in Anon's mind for so long now. Ever since her childhood, she has always been fascinated with the Zodiac and often associated it with the concept of magical girls. * ☆Constellation Pretty Cure☆ is the first ever Pretty Cure series to have Christian concepts mixed into some parts. Gallery Amorette.png|''Amorette'' Cure Sagittarius.png|''Sagittarius'' Fujisaki Sei.png|''Sei'' Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User:Anonymouswriter37 Category:Article stubs Category:Anon Category:Anonymouswriter37 Category:Precure series Category:Precure series made by Anon Category:CPC Category:Anonymouswriter